Shrek Trimp bizzare adventure attacking the house part1
by AliGee3
Summary: an epic battle of the two powerhouses of the anime and the real life, who will win
Shrek Trimp

Bizarre adventure attacking in the house

Episode 1 attack on house.

Around of the whole White House stood an ominous, thick smoke as it hung insidiously across the ground. A guard in front of the gates noticed a silhouette of a man approaching him but more importantly the man was approaching the Whitehouse. Being in quite a moody mood, and not wanting to do any paper work, this guard defensively picked up one of the most advance guns ever created (its minimum velocity is 7/8 the speed of light) and walked out to confront the man who was still a shadow in the fog.

"Excuse me sir but go away!" he screamed pointed the gun towards the man's face as he began to walk out of the smoke. The guard [and you] finally saw this man: a devilish gleam glowed in his eyes as a smile engulfed his whole face, he was tall at least a foot higher than the 5ft 8 guard who felt puny compared to this goliath, despite wearing a thick trench coat every muscle of his body was clearly visible. As his hands escaped his pockets he clenched his fist and tensed his body, causing each overworked muscle in his body to stretch out and breath.

"I find you in sense annoying" he said, releasing his body and lowering his arms, his voice was one of an elegant stallion dark bold and beautiful. The guard annoyed pulled the trigger point blank at the persons face. This man did not filch or cry, he merely moved his finger and pushed against the direction of the incoming bullet, the speed and precision of that action allow a movement of air to push the bullet so it flipped around and then with the help of the air zoomed straight into the assaulters eye, meanwhile the rest of the movement of air went straight into the other eye of the guard.

As this man walked on he shot his knee straight into the guard's chest destroying his oxygen supply and then he clenched his hand around his throat, easily allowing his fingers to penetrate the man's windpipe, as he left a multitude of holes into the guard's throat. As the gasping guard tried to move, he was hurled across into what seemed to be harmless smoke until the man caused the smoke around him to become poisonous, since he was winded and needed to breath but has difficulties trying to because of his throat, the guard collapsed to the ground as more and more smoke began to become dense around him until he was consumed and killed.

The man walked to the gates pulled off the lock and opened it, closing it behind as he walked in.

For this man name, is SHREK TRIMP!

In the Whitehouse Cory stood up and looked opened the door, his father victor nervously stood by his side "I guess then you won't be taking that cake, Cory mah boi" he father left setting the cake into the fridge. Meanwhile the president saw Cory with a serious face and instantly proceeded to walk into his most secure bunk shelter with other members in the house, newt stood by Cory wanting to help his friend, despite knowing that he is miles away to this man's power level. "Newt stand back and keep Meena the president and my father safe this guy is the real deal, I'll take him myself"

Cory's friend retreated back with the others, and the main man eyed Shrek menacingly. A quick figure rushing across the Whitehouse at speeds invisible to the eye approaching Shrek as the figure came visible it was revealed to be Cory's stand. The universe.

The universe, a humanoid stand with strength- Cory endurance – A, speed –A range- Cory development – Cory precision- Cory.

As the universe made its way to punch Shrek, the smoke around moved up towards the stand and after a spark of lightning Shrek Trimp's stand has arrived, Snoop Cena.

Snoop Cena, a humanoid stand with strength – Cory, endurance-Cory speed- Cory range-Cory – development – Cory precision – Cory.

[To let you know Cory is above a level for stands and everything else]

As Snoop Cena and the universe began to punch, their extended fist collided with each other sending a mass amount of energy and destruction across the field, the universe with its knights helmet showings its eyes and its muscular arms with gears and gyroscopes across the joints, its torso held a giant shining light below the chest that represented the universe itself, as his legs were tall and mighty his knees held the end of a multitude of long glorious strands that fell from his back, as it was his cape. The whole stand was a mystery and it was coloured of something remarkable, the night sky polluted with dozens of stars. At the end of the universes extended fist began another as Snoop Cena body consist of a dark skinned man with long hair tied in dreadlocks as they flowed down his back until they stopped at his hips, the rest of his head was taken by futuristic snapback cap charged with light, he was topless as chains were wrapped around his torso and his legs were covered by long white salwar kameez [men's of course] his mouth emitted a slight amount of smoke, as if he was smoking.

Imminently the punch was followed up by another and another soon each stand was punching at their maximum speed. "CORA CORA CORA CORA" shouted the universe "SHIRO LOLO LOLO LOLO" returned Shrek Trimp stand, Snoop Cena. Although Snoop Cena was faster than the universe, the cosmic stand was able to keep up as his ability was to create multiple copies of himself, as it took the universe three duplicates stand to keep up with Snoop Cena, they eventually broke through Snoops punches as they duplicated them towards 12, as they now broke Snoop Cena's guard each of the universes began rushing towards Snoop Cena and delivers a deadly punch before going back in line to wait for their turn again, at their immense speed Snoop Cena could not cope with it as Shrek eyes were closed trying to endure the pain. However as a the universe clone was going to punch Snoop Cena time stopped and Snoop Cena rushed in punching away at the universe whilst his others clones were helplessly frozen in time.

"SHIRO LOLO LOLO LOLO LOLO" Snoop Cena bailed a brutal beat down onto the mighty stand, as his second ability allowed manipulation over electricity as each fist he landed onto his opponent sent a thunder storm towards the universe. Cory tried his best to take in the damage since the damage by a stand clone, will be shared with the user, and since Snoop Cena is hammering all stand in his reach, it is very difficult. However all hope was not lost as one of the universes stand moves in to Snoop Cena and begin to punch the living crap out of him. Shrek was taken aback as his guard dropped and he stopped his stands assault but not the time stop and he began to wonder how the universe managed to move during frozen time. Imminently Snoop Cena burst out in an electric movement and retreated towards safety, taking away the timestop. Both Cory and Shrek were out of breath from the damaged they have both taken." Do you not know the power of zee univarso" shouted Cory as the universe went to punch the stand but the smoke grew thicker and thicker until the universe actually punch the dense smoke "you though that you hit my stand but it was me, creating the smoke" exclaimed Shrek Trimp laughing at Cory. The smoke now consuming the universe started to generate lightning as the Snoop Cena emerged from a bolt and landed a direct hit onto the universe, after making a clone to counter Snoop Cena the universe realised that it could not catch up with the stands incredible sped as lighting still struck him and the smoke was thick to see through, soon after being struck again Cory ran straight into the battle and tackled Shrek, Shrek now used Snoop held Cory as the smoke wrapped around the universe as it created another stand. "your done Cory, I have defeated the strongest anime character ever!", Cory just laughed at Shrek, "fool you though that you won, but in case you didn't see, that last clone the universe made can control fire, and because there is so much smoke around you are done" "NANI!" said Shrek "you see this smoke is very flammable, I tested it whilst you were busy attacking me, and now you are going to say my stand will defeat you before you can ignite the flame" said the majestic being " my stand will defeat you before you can ignite the flame –eh!" Shrek screamed, "too late, because another clone has trapped snoop in a web and now he is stuck in the intense smoke, now burn fool" the universe shot a fireball at the mass of smoke causing Snoop Cena to weaken in the fire, whilst the universe delivered a deadly punch defeating the stand and knocking out Shrek Trimp.

"Train a thousand years than take another step towards me and train another thousand for you are no wear near me" Cory walked off and returned to the slight destroyed Whitehouse.

An ominous man stood far away watching everything

"The universe is on par with Snoop Cena this guy must be the real deal" he smirked and walked off "next time Cory Baxter next time"


End file.
